


De l'Aube Claire Jusqu'à la Fin Du Jour

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Deniss is always spotted in the kitchen, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Team Champéry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “O mon amour/Mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour/De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour/Je t'aime encore, tu sais, je t'aime”Jacques Brel-La Chanson Des Vieux Amants
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Christopher Trevisan
Kudos: 7





	De l'Aube Claire Jusqu'à la Fin Du Jour

**Author's Note:**

> The summary translates as 'Oh my love, my sweet, my tender, my marvelous love; from the clear dawn to the end of day, I still love you, you know I love you".  
> So, Stéph's 10-second OpenIce intro video made me write this. Once again not beta read (maybe I should but I was watching the live), so please bear with my language bugs!

Chris watched Stéphane filming the short video for Open Ice. The temperature had dropped in the late afternoon in the valley, although it wasn’t dark yet. Stéphane was wearing a chunky-knit cardigan, standing on the balcony and speaking into the camera on his phone. The green leaves on the trees outside had grown again. Another spring had finally come into the mountains.

Despite being a short 10-second video, Stéphane still took a couple of takes to get his lines all correct. Chris must have laughed when Stéphane made the same mistake for the third time and had to start all over again. “Here you are,” Stéphane passed the phone to Chris, “Do we have to edit it? Or are they doing it for everyone?”

“I think they’re going to add the logo at the end, and they’ll be posting it anyways.” Chris said, “I’m just going to send it to them.”

Deniss was humming to some music in the kitchen, once again. Chris wisely decided that he would not be going down too see what the young man is doing, after listening to all of his fan meetings. Deniss has natural talent in cooking, but he’d rather not know what Deniss is putting into the dish. He watched Stéphane going downstairs with light and agile steps, and went to the study with a smile.

He played the video to make sure everything is correct before sending it. The greeting, the time of the event, the leaves on the background, and Stéphane’s face.

Chris swiped his finger on the screen, and the previous photo shows up, interrupting the short video. He sighed and swiped left again, letting his partner’s voice fill the room again. He stared at the screen, and suddenly had a mixed feeling about the video resolution. The video captured almost every fine line on Stéphane’s face, the very faint ones on his forehead, and the deeper ones at the corner of his eyes.

Chris is probably the person who checked social media most frequently among the three of them. He was on Twitter as Stéphane was doing the ‘Keep Training’ livestream, and not unexpectedly saw a lot of tweets from fans, talking about Stéphane’s ‘beautiful’ and ‘gorgeous’, his strength and of course, his looks. It wasn’t obvious on low-resolution webcam, but Chris knew that time isn’t as kind as they’ve thought. Not even to Stéphane.

“Chris?” Stéphane walked upstairs with two cups of tea in hand, “You-wait,” He gently placed the cups on the desk, “Are you okay?”

Chris realized that he had been staring at the screen for some time. The video had come to the last frame.

“I am, just…your video.” Chris lifted his head to look at Stéphane, who was standing next to him with a concerning face. His eyes were still so expressive, but those fine lines were really there, even in the slowly darkening room.

Stéphane turned the lamp on. “Hmm. I was speaking with Deniss the other day.”

Chris knew what Stéphane was referring to. He was upstairs answering emails when the pair was talking in the lounge, and he could roughly hear what they were discussing. “I think he’s feeling much better after that,” Chris said, “Is there anything else…?”

“No, not about Deniss.” Stéphane pushed another chair close and sat down, “In the end we were saying, you’re the biggest planning freak in us and we’d better make sure you stay sane.” He handed one of the cups to Chris, “I knew you’re having a lot to do now, rescheduling things, getting in touch with students, rinks and all other people.”

Chris nodded. “There is quite a lot.”

“Do you want to…” Stéphane pondered for a while, “Go for a run tomorrow morning? Or a movie night? I can’t skate for you right now, but I can dance?”

Chris laughed and leaned in closer to his lover. “Are you watching self-care advice videos on Youtube? I’m not sure I want to run with you athletes.

“Come on,” Stéphane patted Chris’s back, “I’m not asking you to run a marathon. Or a half. Just a jog? I always find it good for destressing. Also, Deniss said dinner is going to be ready in ten minutes, so we’d better go down and set the table now.”

It’s a little bit late when they cleaned everything up. Also, they’ve not decided on a movie or a show, so movie night didn’t happen. “We have plenty of time,” Deniss said, “but I’m picking the movie.”

Stéphane was sitting on their bed, listening to some music and tapping his fingers on the covers when Chris came in. He joined his lover, watching the fingertips dancing on the textile and listened to his out of tune hums.

“You’ve very off today, no, tonight.” Stéphane took the earphones off and set his phone to the nightstand. “That’s the second time for me to catch you like this. I thought it’s stress, but you aren’t normally like that.”

Chris moved closer just a tiny bit. “I don’t feel particularly stressed or upset, but I…I am thinking of something.” He smiled, “Can I kiss you?”

Stéphane blinked. “Sure?” He said, “I don’t think you need to ask for permi-”

Chris leaned in, cupped Stéphane’s cheeks in both palms and pressed his lips to his lover’s. He went very slow, waiting for Stéphane to respond, turning it from lips touching to an open-mouthed kiss. His thumbs were close to the corners of Stéphane’s eyes, and he was subconsciously pressing down on the laugh lines, as if trying to smooth them out.

“Now I think I know.” Stéphane said as they separated from the kiss, his lips glossy, “Chris, you’re…I don’t even know what to say.” He took his partner’s hand, “I still don’t know why it suddenly hit you, but I’m here. I’m still here.”

Chris looked into his lover’s brown eyes. They’re still clear and expressive, shining with love. “Is this the twenty-first year?”

“Since we meet?” Stéphane pouted a bit when he was doing the math, “Not yet, but very soon. The new school year hasn’t started.”

“I can’t even believe this.” Chris touched Stéphane’s face again, “Just…how far we’ve come since then.” They have been friends in class, but at that time, he would never picture a day like this. A chalet in the valley, a bunch of children and youngsters to look after, and an industry he didn’t think he’d be involved in.

“Le destin,” Stéphane said with a soft giggle, “I laughed at this word when Alex wrote the article in January*, but I have to use it again.” He moved closer and initiated another kiss, holding Chris in his arms.

“I don’t even know whether I should say you changed a lot, or you’ve not changed at all.” Chris touched Stéphane’s moist lips, “Well, you know, the problem of having spent too long with a person.” His hands travelled down Stéphane’s neck and rested on his shoulders, “When I was on Twitter that day, I read a lot of comments about you training together with the kids.”

“Yes?” Stéphane prompted, “But why does it lead to the philosophical question of whether someone has changed?”

“I’ve got too much time, I guess.” Chris whispered, “Can I touch you?”

“Go for it.”

Chris dropped another kiss, and gently guided Stéphane down to lie on the covers. He felt the lines of muscle under Stéphane’s shirt, those he remembered so fondly. They’ve met at a young age, and Chris saw him growing up as an amazing athlete and artist. To put it more exactly, Chris grew up with him. He saw his classmate running between rink, his housemate bringing back a gold medal and the flower crown of a world champion, and his life partner flying all around the world, nurturing a younger generation.

“I’m seriously considering whether I should go for a run with you tomorrow morning.” Chris whispered as Stéphane purred under his gentle touch, “You…”

“Get up and get some fresh air.” Stéphane rolled to a side of the bed, “Really, exercise can make you feel much better, especially outdoor exercise. So…sweet dreams, darling?”

Chris got under the covers with him, brought him once again into a cuddle and kissed him on the forehead. “Good night.”

They came back from a morning run, as Stéphane promised, an easy jog. But it was still amazing to listen to Stéphane speaking as normal during the run. Athletes.

Being a culinary artist as he is, Deniss was again in the kitchen preparing breakfast as the couple came back home.

“I feel excluded that I’ve not been invited,” Deniss turned back to his coach and manager when he heard the door opening, “So I’m cooking, but will not be doing the dish later. It’s up to you to decide who’ll do it.” He broke into laughter and raised his serving spoon, “Savoury oatmeal porridge, anyone?”

**Author's Note:**

> *The article Stéphane mentioned was published on Le Nouvelliste (https://www.lenouvelliste.ch/articles/sports/autres-sports/qu-est-il-devenu-stephane-lambiel-l-eternel-artiste-894435) and some other Swiss newspapers in January. The introduction says "Ado, il rêvait de devenir pédiatre. Son destin a fait de lui un patineur et un artiste!" (As a teenager, he dreamt of becoming a pediatrician. His fate made him a skater and an artist.)  
> *Deniss mentioned the idea of a savoury oatmeal porriage at one of his fanmeetings.


End file.
